Besoin d'un verre, d'un ami ou peut être des deux
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-690. Alors qu’Antonio exorcise ses démons, c’est-à-dire Gabi, en boxant, Jude croit avoir tout comprit, et cette fois-ci Antonio n’a pas la chance de nier. 1/2


Besoin d'un verre, d'un ami ou peut-être des deux.

Sommaire : Post-690. Alors qu'Antonio exorcise ses démons, c'est-à-dire Gabi, en boxant, Jude croit avoir tout comprit, et cette fois-ci Antonio n'a pas la chance de nier.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

Note : Après cette première introduction Jude/Antonio, j'ai trouvé ça dommage qu'Antonio n'ait pas tout dévoilé à Jude qui avait déjà saisi la situation. Et puis ça pourrait faire du bien à Antonio de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un d'extérieur.

Note 2 : j'ai « piqué » le dialogue de départ.

&&&&&

Antonio frappait comme un forcené sur le sac de boxe, et plus il frappait plus des images de Gabi lui revenaient en mémoire. Le fait de le voir perdre le contrôle interpela Jude qui vint se placer derrière le sac.

-Oh oh oh oh oh. Calmez-vous un peu champion ! Vous essayez de fendre en deux ce sac ou quoi !?

Ceci sembla calmer Antonio, qui s'arrêta, Jude lâcha alors le sac.

-Vous vous êtes un peu laissez prendre au jeu hein !?

-Oui je ne savais plus où j'étais.

-Ca m'est arrivé aussi.

-J'voulais simplement me débarrasser de tout mon stress.

-Oui, et de manière définitive.

Il tendit une serviette à Antonio, compréhensif.

-L'exercice m'a toujours permit de rester…. zen.

-C'que j'ai vu ressemblait plus à un exorcisme qu'à de l'exercice.

-C'est parce que je suis préoccupé en ce moment.

-Je parie que c'est à cause d'une fille. Elle s'appelle comment ?

Antonio baissa très vite les yeux.

-Comment ça « elle s'appelle comment » ?

-Et bien je connais ce genre de comportement.

-Ah ouais. Vraiment !?

-Oh c'est rien vous savez, j'ai déjà vécu cette situation.

-Ca ça m'étonnerai.

-Oui et bien pas moi. Et cela ne résoudra pas vos problèmes, ça ne la fera pas revenir mais au moins ça vous tiendra en forme.

-Et ça permet de résoudre certaines choses.

-Oui, oui en effet. Et puis après tout « une de perdue, dix de retrouvées ».

-Excusez-moi !?

-Oui, oui je sais que c'est un vieux proverbe mais il a du bon. Et…., enfin bref je m'appelle Jude Kavanaugh.

Il lui tendit la main.

-Antonio.

-Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, comment s'appelle-elle ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire à ce type !? -

-Gabi.

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Sa bouche l'avait trahi, son nom avait glissé sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le retenir.

-Et elle….

-Père Antonio ?! C'est vous ?

Il senti le regard de ce Jude sur lui. Aie. Comme si il n'avait pas assez de problèmes en ce moment.

Caitlin sentant qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas s'excusa.

-Excusez-moi j'interromps quelque chose ?

Antonio, voyant Jude toujours étourdi par la nouvelle, prit la parole.

-Non bien sur que non Caitlin. Vous vouliez me voir ?

-En fait non, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici. C'est pour Jude que je suis là.

Antonio leur fit un sourire poli.

-Bien je vais vous laisser.

-Ne vous sentez pas obligé mon père ! Enfin je veux dire…

Antonio lança un regard à Jude.

-Je vous en prie appelez-moi Antonio. De toute façon je dois m'en aller.

Il les salua tous les deux et disparu de la salle de sport.

Un silence s'installa un instant entre Caitlin et Jude. Voyant Jude contrarié, elle demanda.

-J'espère que je ne vous ai vraiment pas dérangé.

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est prêtre depuis longtemps ?

-Antonio !? Oui depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il est parti en mission au Mexique pendant un temps avant de revenir ici.

Jude ne savait pas trop quoi en penser mais pour le moment il avait d'autres choses à régler.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir Caitlin ?

*

Après avoir parlé avec Caitlin et être passé prendre une douche, il se dirigea vers le bar de la salle de sport. Il fût à moitié surprit en apercevant Antonio attablé au bar.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Antonio leva la tête.

-Allez-y ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit !

Jude commanda un scotch avant d'entamer la discussion.

-Donc vous être prêtre.

-Bien vu ! Ecoutez… Jude, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Pas moi, c'est étonnant mais je suis sur qu'il y a pire comme situation. Si vous voulez en parler….

-Laissez tomber.

-C'est pas trop mon genre. Est-ce que ça va mieux au moins ?

Antonio soupira.

-Ouais, un peu.

-Vous savez ce n'est pas interdit de tomber amoureux.

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas le problème.

-Alors c'est quoi ?

-Tout ! Cette situation !

Jude essaya de clarifier.

-Qui est cette Gabi ?

Antonio sourit.

-Ma meilleure amie.

-Oh je ne savais même pas que les prêtres en avaient.

Ils rirent légèrement.

-Et bien maintenant vous le savez.

-Oui. Alors où est le problème ?

-En dehors de ce qui parait évident !?

-En dehors de ça oui.

-J'ai un frère, Ricardo, il est flic et je l'adore.

Il ne voyait pas où Antonio voulait en venir mais le laissa continuer dans sa lancée.

-C'est normal c'est votre frère.

Antonio eut un petit rire de dédain.

-Ouais, normal, ce qui l'est moins c'est de tomber amoureux de la femme de son propre frère !

Jude se retint de justesse.

Voilà la vérité était prononcée, à un parfait inconnu qui plus est, mais le résultat était le même. Antonio se risqua un regard vers Jude pour connaitre le verdict.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent Antonio.

-C'est ça !

-Elle est au courant ?

-Oui. C'était comme si elle l'avait pressentit.

-Donc vous en avez parlé ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

Jude étudia rapidement Antonio.

-Elle partage vos sentiments n'est-ce pas ?

Antonio releva vivement la tête.

-Elle aime Ricardo ! Je le sais, il le sait, tout le monde le sait !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Et je ne remets pas en cause l'amour qu'elle lui porte.

Il changea alors de tactique.

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous défoulé sur ce pauvre sac tout à l'heure ?

-Mon frère a eu une attaque dont il se remet doucement.

-Je suis navré de l'apprendre.

-Merci. Il a pratiquement récupérer toutes ses capacités.

Il saisi enfin la situation.

-Dont celle de se comporter en mari…. ?

Antonio crispa sa main autour de son verre délaissé depuis longtemps.

-Ils sont mariés depuis peu ?

Il eut un rire amer.

-Oui, depuis quelques semaines. Après son attaque, Gabi a voulu….

-Et c'est vous qui les avez marié.

-Oui mais c'est rien comparé à la première fois.

-Pardon ?

-J'aurai du les marier mais Gabi a du…. Le mariage ne s'est finalement pas fait à ce moment là, mais la répétition du mariage comme le mariage en lui-même, disons que l'expérience n'a pas été des plus agréables pour moi.

-Mais vous seriez allé jusqu'au bout, parce que vous les aimez.

-Oui. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'ils soient heureux, je lui ai dit, je lui ai dit que je n'aurai pas pu la rendre heureuse mais….

-Vous en doutez vous-même.

-Elle ne doit pas connaitre mes doutes, le passé doit rester derrière nous. Il le faut.

Il dit ça comme si il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

-Le passé !? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit c'est compliqué Jude.

-Je commence à m'en apercevoir. Vous étiez amants ?

-Oui, enfin non. On a fait l'amour une fois. Une seule et unique fois.

-Mais apparemment l'un comme l'autre n'arrivez pas à mettre ça derrière vous.

-Ca n'a plus d'importance. Ce qui est important c'est Ricardo, qu'elle soit à ses cotés pour qu'il se rétablisse le plus vite possible. Et à nous il nous reste notre amitié.

Jude fut impressionné par autant de dévotion de la part d'un seul homme.

-Vous êtes un homme bien mais tourmenté Antonio et un homme bien ne devrait jamais l'être.

-Peut-être mais c'est le prix à payer pour avoir trahi mon frère.

- Donc il avait couché avec Gabi alors que celle-ci était déjà avec Ricardo !? –

-Ecoutez si un jour ce fardeau est trop lourd à porter, ou si vous voulez faire un peu de boxe n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Antonio fut touché par sa réaction et le soutient immédiat que Jude semblait vouloir lui apporter.

-Merci Jude.

-Sans problème.

Son bipper se mit à sonner.

-Vous allez pouvoir rentrer ?

-Je pense que je vais reprendre un dernier verre avant de faire face à ma solitude et à mon choix de vie.

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Ca va aller Jude ne vous en faites pas. Même si c'est la première fois dans leur mariage que Gabi et Ricardo vont être intimes ça ne sera pas la dernière hein ! Il va surement falloir que je m'endurcisse un peu ou je vais bien finir par casser quelque chose dans cette salle de sport !

-Tant que vous ne vous démontez pas l'épaule !

-C'est marrant que vous disiez ça mais c'est trop tard !

-A cause de Gabi ?

-A votre avis ?!

-Surement.

-Vous avez votre réponse.

Le bipper de Jude se remit à sonner.

-Faut vraiment que j'y aille mais n'oubliez pas si vous avez besoin de parler je suis là, n'importe quand.

-J'oublierai pas !

-Faites attention à vous Antonio.

-Vous aussi.

Jude jeta un billet sur le comptoir, qui englobait leurs boissons à tous les deux apparemment, se leva et quitta prestement la pièce, son portable déjà à l'oreille.

Antonio leva son verre s'apprêtant à porter un toast.

-A toi Gabi ! Puisses-tu trouver la paix et le bonheur… avec Ricardo !

Il bu alors son verre cul sec, espérant ce soir trouvé un sommeil sans rêves et surtout sans apparitions de Gabi.

&&&&&


End file.
